Julian Scott
|died= |image= |caption= |nickname= |placeofbirth=Johnson, Vermont |placeofdeath=Plainfield, New Jersey |placeofburial=Hillside Cemetery, Scotch Plains, New Jersey |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears= |rank= Drummer |unit= 3rd Vermont Infantry |commands= |battles=American Civil War *Battle of Lee's Mills |awards=Medal of Honor |relations= |laterwork= }} Julian A. Scott (February 14, 1846 – July 4, 1901), he was born in Johnson, Vermont, and served as a Union Army drummer during the American Civil War where he received America's highest military decoration the Medal of Honor for his actions at the Battle of Lee's Mills; he was also an American painter and Civil War artist. Family Julian was the fourth child, of eight, born to Charles Scott (born 1815), a clockmaker, and his wife Lucy Kellum (1821-26 April 1855). Julian's siblings were Cleora (born 1841), Lucian (1843-19 July 1894), Alice (1844–1846), Julia (born 1847), Charlie (born 1849), H. Percy (born 1851) and George (26 April 1855-27 December 1863). Lucy Scott died in childbirth and Charles Scott remarried, in 1860, to Susan Pollard. During the American Civil War Julian's elder brother, Lucian, served with the 4th Regiment of the U.S. Artillery, was wounded at the Battle of Ball's Bluff, was taken prisoner in December 1864, and almost died at Libby Prison of starvation. Julian's younger brother, Charlie, enlisted at age 13 and became a bugler. After the war Charlie moved to Missouri, then to Boston, were he became a physican. His brother Percy became an attorney in Illinois. Julian married and had one daughter but he and his wife separated. Biography Scott received his youthful education at the Lamoille Academy, known today as Johnson State College where the main gallery is named in his memory. Scott continued his studies graduating from the National Academy of Design in New York and subsequently studied under Emmanuel Leutze until 1868. During the Civil War, Scott enlisted in the 3rd Vermont Infantry on June 1, 1861, at the age of 15 as a fifer and in February 1865, was awarded the Medal of Honor for rescuing wounded under enemy fire during the Battle at Lee's Mills, Virginia. When the war was over he traveled to Paris and Stuttgart to continue his education. Scott's 1872 masterwork, the 'Battle of Cedar Creek," is located at the Vermont State House. The painting illustrates the contributions of his home state of Vermont in the American Civil War In 1890, and is significant for its absence of glorification of war and instead shows the suffering and human sacrifice associated with war making. Scott traveled west as part of a census party, painting Native Americans in New Mexico, Arizona and Oklahoma. Many of his works from this expedition now hang in the University of Pennsylvania Museum of Art. Scott was interred in Hillside Cemetery located in Scotch Plains, New Jersey. Retrieved on 2007-11-08 Notable paintings *"Rear-Guard at White Oak Swamp" (1869–1870); *"Battle of Golding's Farm" (1871); *"Battle of Cedar Creek" (1871–1872); *"The Recall" (1872); *"On Board the Hartford" (1874); *"Old Records" (1875); *"Duel of Burr and Hamilton" (1876); *"Reserves awaiting Orders" (1877); *"In the Cornfield at Antietam " (1879); *"Charge at Petersburg" (1882); *"The War is Over" (1885); *"The Blue and the Gray" (1886). Medal of Honor citation Rank and Organization: :Drummer, Company E, 3d Vermont Infantry. Place and date. At Lees Mills, Va., April 16, 1862. Entered service at. Johnson, Vt. Birth: Johnson, Vt. Date of issue: February 1865. Citation: :Crossed the creek under a terrific fire of musketry several times to assist in bringing off the wounded. See also *List of Medal of Honor recipients *List of American Civil War Medal of Honor recipients: Q–S References Further reading * Titterton, Robert J. (1997). Julian Scott: artist of the Civil War and native America: with 97 illustrations. Jefferson, N.C. : McFarland & Co. External sources * *Photographs of the painting "Battle of Cedar Creek" at the Vermont State House by Sara Lovering *Several paintings Category:American painters Category:Union Army soldiers Category:War artists Category:Military art Category:Vermont culture Category:Army Medal of Honor recipients Category:1846 births Category:1901 deaths Category:People of Vermont in the American Civil War Category:Vermont Brigade Category:Johnson State College alumni Category:People from Lamoille County, Vermont